Sour Wolf and Sour Stiles
by DorianWilde
Summary: "Why'd you guys lock the door? Not like you didn't know I was coming as you kindly woke me up before even the crack of dawn." "Leprechauns," Isaac and Allison said at the same time. "I know I'm short, guys, and yeah I look a bit pale and Irish... and probably green due to sleep deprivation, but that's just mean," Stiles sulked.


**Pairings**: Stiles/Derek, Isaac/Allison

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Prompt**: _It's late night and the pack is meeting up to discuss tactics (doesn't matter for what). Stiles not only shows up a little late, but is also the only one wearing his pajamas. And Derek, well he just can't stop staring.. Stiles is grumpy from being woken up and sleep mussed. This makes it even harder for Derek to focus. It confuses Derek why this is an issue for him._

_For either established or (even more fun IMO) not established Sterek_

Isaac felt his head fall back of its own accord. He shook it yawning, halfheartedly covering his mouth. Everyone had arrived at Scott's house except for one Stiles Stilinski, though Isaac could faintly hear the jeep's engine not too far away.

Derek, sitting across from Isaac by the kitchen table, was restlessly tapping his fingers against the table top. Scott was making everyone coffee, because Scott's an awesome person. Lydia was pouring over the _Bestiary_ on her laptop while Allison googledon Scott's. Luckily Melissa had the night shift, because even though Scott was an eighteen year old alpha, she still fussed and worried as soon as they had to deal with some creepy crawly. She kinda fussed over Isaac as well, which he pretended was bothersome and embarrassing.

Everyone were surprisingly spry considering it was three in the morning, Lydia was even wearing perfectly applied makeup. Allison had woken Isaac and Scott by calling Isaac around two, Scott quickly calling Stiles and Derek while Isaac called Lydia.

Apparently leprechauns were a thing. That existed. In Beacon Hills. Of course they did. Allison had been out patrolling the forest, as you do, when she'd encountered them.

Outside, Stiles killed the engine and, dragging his feet, made his way to the front door, unlocking it.

"Morning," he rasped as he shuffled into the kitchen, eyes thinner than Brock's in Pokemon. He took a deep breath, making a pleased noise. "Thank you merciful god in heaven. Scott, I need that coffee like the Doctor needs his screwdriver." Without opening his eyes he accepted the cup Scott handed him and made his way towards the fridge to pour some milk in it. "Why'd you guys lock the door? Not like you didn't know I was coming as you kindly woke me up before even the crack of dawn."

"Leprechauns," Isaac and Allison said at the same time.

"I know I'm short, guys, and yeah I look a bit pale and Irish... and probably green due to sleep deprivation, but that's just mean," Stiles sulked.

"Why are you wearing an _Avengers_ one-piece?" Derek asked, scowling. Isaac had, admittedly, been wondering the same thing. The amount of scowling going on wasn't in proportion to the offensiveness of the one-piece though.

"It's cold and unforgiving outside. Like your personality," Stiles sassed, hugging himself with his free arm, hunching his shoulders. His hair was standing up in all directions and he still hadn't opened his eyes properly, squinting sulkily at them. "Not like you guys'd notice. Fucking furnaces," he muttered, glaring at the three werewolves. He stomped off, looking like the world had personally offended him.

"Right," Scott breathed, snickering silently. They each poured themselves a cup, following Stiles into the living room. Isaac brushed Allison's hand getting a small smile in return. Almost two years together and she still made him feel jittery.

Stiles was asleep, curled up a fetal position with his back against them, his rumpled hair the only thing visible where it was sticking up from beneath the blanket. He'd thrown the one-piece on the floor together with his socks. Isaac guessed/hoped he'd been wearing something underneath it or things were about to get Awkward.

"Oh for god's sake," Derek snapped, pushing Stiles off the couch. Stiles, being Stiles, landed in a pile of flailing limbs, his hand hitting the couch with a painful sounding noise making Isaac wince.

"Fucking mature, sour wolf," Stiles snarled, crawling back up on the couch, snatching the blanked off the floor. "Can we get this over with?" he grouched as everyone sat down. Isaac and Scott on the other end of the couch, and Allison and Lydia in the armchairs. Which left Derek with the seat next to Stiles. Well, almost, as he scooted as far away as possible leaving a good three feet separating them.

"Uh, yeah," Scott said, exchanging a look with Isaac.

"What kind of hellish fiend has crawled up from the depth of _Tartarus_ to attack a Californian small town this time?" Stiles made an get-on-with-it gesture, draping the blanked around himself like a tipi.

"Leprechauns," Isaac and Scott chorused, still not over it. Because, _really_? _Really_?

"Oh. Okay." Stiles only reaction was to blink in surprise. He stretched and yawned, picking up his abandoned cup.

"Are you wearing your pajamas?" Isaac snorted, making all of them study Stiles attire. A grey, ragged _Beacon Hills Police Department _t-shirt and blue pants with tiny, green t-rexes.

"Huh?" Stiles blearily looked down on himself as if surprised. Isaac wondered how on earth he'd managed the drive here. "It's night," Stiles shrugged. "Which means it's the time of day where you wear pajamas," he stated, taking a careful sip of coffee. "Have you come up with anything remotely helpful?"

There wasn't anything in the Bestiary about leprechauns, not surprisingly. They weren't very dangerous, per se, the problem was that leprechauns tended to attract other magical creatures. Needless to say, _Beacon _Hills managed that just fine on its own without the leprechaun-boost.

Two hours and several cups of coffee later, Isaac knew way more about Irish folklore than he ever though he would. He was about to ask Derek if he'd run into leprechauns before but changed his mind at the last second. Derek was looking at Stiles. No, he was glaring, which for Derek was the same thing. Only, Derek was _glaring. _Like _glaring_ glaring.

Stiles barely said anything, and yet, every time Isaac looked at Derek, Derek was looking at Stiles, alternating between glaring, scowling and frowning but _always_ looking.

**To: Alpha McCall me maybe**

Look at d looking at s

**To**: **Isaaaaac**

what?

**To: Alpha McCall me maybe**

just do it

"-we could just ask them to leave?" Stiles was suggesting. "Like, explain to them the constant shit-storm that is Beacon Hills? According to wikipedia they're neutral, neither good or bad."

"Great idea. Pique their interest and give them the upper hand," Derek drawled. Scott, very indiscreetly, watched them with narrowed eyes. If they hadn't been so focused on each other, they would undoubtedly had noticed. As it were, they were only proving Isaac's point.

"Hark hark," Stiles rolled his eyes, self-consciously pulling a hand through his tousled hair. "Can I borrow a cap or something?" he asked Scott.

"Stiles, your bed head is adorable," Alison assured him, smiling. Allison had an awesome smile.

"No it's not," Derek said sharply. "It looks like, like a tornado wrecked it."

Wow. Lame. Isaac repressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes at his former alpha.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Stiles retorted, _not_ resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you propose Mr'I can only communicate with my claws'?"

"Give them a pair of shoes?" Derek suggested, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"When life gives you Derek, make lemonade!" Stiles said triumphantly, standing up, blanket hanging like a cloak from his shoulders. "We pique their interest with something, like a pair of tattered shoes. _Then_ we make them think they have the upper hand by, I don't know, being shoeless I guess, and BAM!" Everyone jumped. "-we capture them in a ring of iron. They're a type of fairie, right? Iron should work. God I hope iron works."

"That... could work?" Scott said hesitantly. "I mean, they mend shoes, according to myth anyways, so..."

"Great! Does this mean Stiles can go back to sleep. Because Stiles wants to go back to sleep. Very much so." He emphasized his wish with a huge yawn, flinging himself back down on the couch, curling up and kicking Derek who smacked his leg in retaliation. Isaac gave Scott a meaningful look, gesturing towards Stiles and Derek with his eyes. Scott raised his eyebrows, looking at Lydia who smirked, eyes narrowing in calculation.

"Your feet are dirty," Derek remarked.

"I forgot my shoes," Stiles informed him.

"Of course you did."

"If I throw a stick, will you go away?" Stiles asked sweetly.

"A dog joke," Derek intercepted Stiles'foot when he aimed another kick at him. "Very original."

"What can I say? I'm wit and charm personified."

"Which is the reason you're wearing your pajamas in public. You look stupid."

"Your face is stupid."

"Okay guys, that's enough," Lydia snapped. Isaac suppressed his sniggering.

**To: Alpha McCall me maybe**

d is totally flirting

**To: Alpha McCall me maybe**

dereks gonna be ur in law :)))

**To**: **Isaaaaac**

f u

**To**: **Isaaaaac**

u think d has a thing for pjs?

Isaac snorted, shrugging. Scott bit his lip, eyes sparkling.

"We need to sneak up on them," Lydia decided. "They can't suspect anything, therefore we need two things. One, a reason to be in the forest, and two, a distraction."

They all nodded their agreement.

"Therefore I propose Derek and Stiles head out into the forest to make out," Lydia continued without batting an eyelash.

Repressing the urge to laugh was becoming physically painful.

"Wait, what?" Stiles' head snapped up. "No way!" he exclaimed at the same time Derek, looking like a deer in the headlights, very firmly said "no."

"Good plan," Scott immediately agreed.

"Nu-huh," Stiles shook his head vehemently. "What about our actual couple?" he asked, gesturing towards Isaac and Allison.

"They've seen me before, and the bow and arrow probably tipped them off that I'm a hunter," Allison said. "It'll make them suspicious."

"It's not like you hunt things that doesn't howl at the moon." Sighing, Stiles made a new try. "How about me and Lydia?"

"No," Lydia said simply in a tone they had all learned not to argue with.

"Scott and Lydia?" Stiles didn't sound to psyched about that suggestion, crush long gone but some of his possessiveness still remaining.

"No," Scott said simply, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Stiles demanded.

"I'm your alpha and I say so." Scott smirked, looking smug.

"Oh man, did you just pull the 'I'm the alpha card'? Douche," Stiles sulked.

"It's the perfect plan," Allison said, somehow managing to look completely serious.

"No. No it's not!" Stiles protested, looking more flustered by the second. This was hilarious.

"And why is that?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow. They could all see Stiles deflating.

"... I don't kiss anyone before they buy me dinner?" he suggested, an edge of desperation to his voice.

"Derek, buy him breakfast," Lydia demanded, sweeping out of the room, the others in tow. Isaac absolutely didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, only, werewolf hearing. Besides, Scott was doing it too.

"I should, um, probably go home and change," Stiles was saying. "Or, like you don't _have_ to take me out to-"

"It's fine." Isaac had to strain his hearing to catch the last part. "You don't have to change," Derek mumbled, clearing his throat awkwardly.


End file.
